Roxanne
by SariSpy56
Summary: A one-shot on how Mac Antfee got a knock-off version of the NinjaNomicon. OCs involved.


_**Roxanne**_

_**Summary: **__A one-shot on how Mac Antfee got a knock-off version of the NinjaNomicon. OCs involved._

* * *

_Somewhere between May and June of 1985 ..._

"_YOU ARE CONDEMNED FROM CONDUCT UNBECOMING A NINJA!" _The NinjaNomicon, in the form of two angry painted faces instead of her human form yelled at the current ninja of Norrisville - a 15-year old Mac Antfee. "_TURN IN YOUR MASK!"_

The ninja mask disappears in Mac Antfee's hand, much to the freshman's horror. What's even worse is that a few seconds after the mask disappeared, the suit, along with the rest of his clothes disappeared as well, leaving him standing in the middle of a dojo with nothing but his underwear.

"You can't do this! I'm Mac Antfee!" Mac Antfee yelled as black clouds began to swirl around the ex-ninja, "Someday, I'll come back with that ninja suit, and when I get it, I'll kick _every _butt in Norrisville!"

With that, Mac Antfee was ejected from the Nomicon for good and before he knew it, he was standing outside of Norrisville High, wearing nothing but his underwear. Both the ninja mask and the Nomicon were nowhere in sight. The ex-ninja shivers as he tries to keep himself warm. It was springtime, the temperature wasn't suppose to be _that _freezing outside, unless it's March. Now he wished that the Nomicon hadn't taken away his clothes while being stripped off from his ninja duties. He'd feel warmer by now if he isn't standing outside the school, wearing nothing but his underwear. And there's no denying that Mac would _not _go inside the school with only his underwear on. He would face humiliation from the other kids, or he could get either a week's detention or suspension, not that he cared about the latter two, but his teachers _do._ So far during the school year, Mac had gotten several detentions - not from his so-called ninja duties, but from causing general troubles at school, all ranging from stealing Slimovitz's bike during school hours to damaging school property. As far as anyone in the school knows about him, aside from being a former ninja, Mac Antfee was considered a typical bad-boy type that the girls would adore, but not the kind of bad-boy the girls dreamed about. Instead, Mac Antfee was a rude, careless, and highly immoral teenager who doesn't respect his elders, harrasses the girls whenever he had the chance (despite their pleads for him to leave them alone), bullies those who are considered losers and nicewads to him, the list goes on. To top all of that, Mac Antfee was one of those bullying jocks that you'd see in comics or cartoons.

Before the Nomicon stripped him off from his ninja duties, Mac had things that any typical teenager would have - a best friend, a chance to have popularity, respect from others (despite his attitude), a sacred duty of being a ninja (but he abused it more than taking it seriously), and living in easy streets due to being the son of a wealthy businessman, Tony Antfee who made a successful business by creating advanced technology for Norrisville. But some of the things like those were slowly fading away.

A few people have started to lose respect for Mac Antfee since the start of March because they couldn't handle his attitude anymore, not like they'd care that he's the son of the businessman who made advanced technology between the mid 60s and the 80s. They have hoped that he'd get what he deserved later in life, though Mac brushes that aside and didn't feel worried about it. Up until now when Mac would have to face humiliation once he gets inside the school.

His best friend, Hannibal McFist was one of the closest people that Mac had lost, right before being stripped off from the ninja mask forever. Before now, Mac and McFist were the best of friends. They shared secrets, hang out together and do things like normal friends do. During Mac's short period of time as the ninja, the Nomicon had once disapproved of Mac telling his best friend that he is the ninja, but she had put that grudge aside, up until the day the two boys had a huge argument which resulted the two to end their friendship. McFist was getting tired of Mac Antfee ditching him for his so-called ninja duties _and _treating a few other kids like crap. Mac Antfee defended his case by _insulting _him to no ends which caused McFist to get stanked and Mac to destank him, but the results were too tragic to think about.

McFist lost an arm that day. Mac Antfee had sliced his ex-best friend's arm off while trying to destank him. Mac Antfee didn't know it, but it seems that after the lost of his arm, McFist started growing a hatred to the ninja and would continue to do so in the future. Because of what happened today, the Nomicon expelled Mac from being the ninja any longer and decided to take his remaining years as a ninja until it is time for her to select a new ninja.

Living the life in easy streets wasn't getting easier for him. Since before March break, his parents, despite being loving and all, had started becoming firmer, stricter and gave their son more discipline in order to make him a better person, day by day. After learning that his grades were bad, actually _terrible _in the principal's opinion, Mac's parents decided to ground him for the entire March break, no ifs, ands, or buts. This caused Mac to throw a tantrum and accuse his parents for not loving him, but that was all a big lie coming out from his mouth. His parents _do _love him, but their son needs discipline in order to be a better person for the sake of the community.

So while thinking of a way to get back into school without facing humiliation, a cold breeze swirls around Mac Antfee. It caught him off guard long enough for him to see someone standing, actually _floating,_ in front of him. The figure was a tall, beautiful Asian woman who had long silky black hair that reaches to her knees, narrow chestnut brown eyes, pale skin and blood red lips. Mac could tell that the female is probably 18 or older. She wore what seems to look like a traditional Japanese fighting outfit that seems outdated centuries ago. If looks could kill, Mac would say that the female was either a ghost or an immortal being, he couldn't tell which is which. Also, the female had that sort of prideful or vain look on her face, no signs of pure innocence or kindness underneath her beauty.

"Who are you?" Mac Antfee yelled rudely at the mystery female.

The female huffed with such snobbiness and sticks her pointy nose up. "Is that how you talk to a lady who will kick your sorry ass?"

Mac quickly takes back his rudeness he had given to the female. This female is _definitely _scarier than the Nomicon's human form. The female continues to smile pridefully while circling around the freshman. "I've been watching you for _quite _some time this year. You could use a little ... _revenge _on Nomicon for wrongfully taking away your ninja duties."

"I like where this is going." Mac Antfee smiled evilly. "But how did you know about the Nomicon?"

The female lets out an unpleasant snarl as her back is turned to Mac's face. "Because she's my _sister. _From a long time ago."

"Huh?" Did Mac Antfee just heard that this female was the Nomicon's sister? "All those times of being the ninja, and Nomicon _didn't _tell me that she had a sister?" Mac grew angry within seconds. "She is _so _gonna get her ass kicked once I get ahold of her!"

"We all want to get her ass kicked for ruining our lives." The female told the ex-ninja.

Mac was confused at this. Normally he wouldn't care about other people's emotions, feelings and backstories, but this mysterious female was an exception. He had known her for roughly a few minutes and somehow he had grown attacted to her because they have a few things in common - a thrust for power, vanity, pride and revenge on those who ruined their lives before. He decided to find out why the Nomicon ruined her sister's life in the first place.

"How did the Nomicon ruin your life?"

"Oh it's a long story actually. Probably about 770 years ago." The female replied as she explains her story "I was once the elder sister of both the first ninja and Nomicon, when she used to be a mortal human being. Before Nomicon ruined me, my life was just like yours. I was a member of the Norisu 9 but unlike the other members who wanted to protect and help others, all I wanted to do is winning by any means necessary, no matter what. But my sister, being a nicewad, told the other members about my fighting skills, and they had me banished into the cold."

Mac was shocked at hearing the female's tragic backstory. No female should ever be banished into the cold and be treated like crap, even if her fighting skills were impressive. The female continues on with her story. "After I was being punished unfairly, I decided to ally with the sorcerer and if I help him take over the world, he would help me get revenge on the members of my former group, mainly my sister. It worked according to our plan - I help the sorcerer spread chaos into the village, he help me get revenge on Nomicon by merging her soul into an ancient book of ninja knowledge where she will forever be immortal - a fate that is worse than death if you experience it over the years."

This information made Mac smile with glee. The female had gotten back at her sister by getting the sorcerer to merge her sister's soul into a book and leaving her to be forever immortal. Suddenly, a question pops up in his head. "Say, how did you become immortal or something like that?"

"Oh this?" The female questioned her apperance. "This was just a reward I didn't expect to get from the sorcerer. He turned me into a wandering spirit where I am to wander across the Earth for all eternity unless I find an object to merge my soul into. He also gave me the same powers he gave to my sister when she got her soul merge into the book."

After hearing what the female had told him, Mac Antfee suddenly gets an idea. An awful idea. "Say, what if I decided to create my own version of the Nomicon, fill it with _our _own ninja knowledge, and merge you into it?"

The female grins. "I'm listening."

"If you merge yourself into my book of wisdom, and if we team up to get our goals - you getting revenge on your sister and me getting the ninja mask - there's a really good chance that Nomicon herself will not suspect that you're here."

"And if she _does _suspect that I'm here, disguised as your knock-off version of her book form, I will have a good time making her immortal life a living hell."

Mac Antfee and the female shared a wicked laugh. The laughter stops when Mac just thought of something. "Wait a minute. I didn't get your name though."

The female lets out a prideful smile. "You can call me Anti-Nomicon if you like, and I would assume that future ninjas will call me that, but to make it easier for you to remember, call me Roxanne."

"Roxanne, eh?" Mac said with an intersting tone as he and the female, Roxanne walked out into the horizon, still in his underwear. "I like that name better than Anti-Nomicon. It suits you beautifully."

_Present day ..._

"I'm Mac Antfee! World famous butt-whooper!" Mac Antfee, now a grown adult in his early 40s, yelled as he is seen floating in a river on a boat with his personal man-gong and Roxanne in her book form. They had recently just made their getaway from Mac's Ninja Camp because the Norrisville Ninja had recently defeated him there. "And I will 'splode again!"

Roxanne, still in her book form, glowed an angry orange. "We shall make both the ninja and the Nomicon suffer for what they did to us in the past."

"You're right, Roxanne." Mac Antfee replied. "There will be a time when we'll have their lives hanging on a loose thread."

Roxanne immediately tranforms into her human form. She still looks the same, an 18-year old girl, but her outfit had dramatically changed since 1985. She wore what looks like an 80s aerobics outfit - a white leotard with a red circle on the left, soft yellow leggings with a blue and red stripe located at the upper part of the leggings, near the hips, a blue armband with stars on it, a pair of white leg warmers and a pair of red slippers.

"While you get the ninja's mask which should've been rightfully yours since 1985, I'll give my dear sister a _special _treatment that I've been saving all those years."

Mac Antfee and Roxanne broke into an evil laugh as the boat takes them to the horizon. From a distance, you can hear the sound of a gong being gonged - the discomfort coming from the obese man-gong.

"I hate my job."


End file.
